What Could Have Happened
by LazyHipster
Summary: If Edward had not saved Bella, what could've happened? POV changes. Irregular & short updates. open to suggestions on plot, characters, etc. I hope you enjoy! this is an attempt to get back into ffs! Remember to take care!
1. Bella's POV

Hands, not mine, touching, caressing, fondling. Fingers gripping and fingertip lingering.

"Stop. Don-don't touch me." Is this real?

Vaporous exhale reeking of booze burning up my nose. The emptiness of my stomach churns violently, splashing and reaching for air.

"I told you don't touch me" Oh god.

A graze across my butt and years of mom's forced classes of karate kick in. My knee jerks into the softness between a man's legs.

"Please!" Please don't.

Someone grabs my hair and I'm too shocked that this, this is happening to me. All those stories and warnings not to walk alone they were said as if they were the last words of my parents, teachers, school speakers and I ignored them all, here I am.

"Let me go! Sto-stop" This isn't real.

I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry that the last thing you heard about me was the car accident. I'm so so so sorry dad for not making an effort to reconnect all these years or even hours ago when I had the chance. Oh god.

"STOP! Please!" This is a dream.

I can't die here. I can't let this happen to me. I try to crawl away but my fingers only scrape the black pavement whilst their hands, their filthy, filthy hand grab and pull.

"GOD, please I don't-" It was supposed to be _special!_

It's happening. I lost my virginity to a stranger, I want to die their sin crammed into me as if I'm a priest. I can't scream, my mouth stuffed. Vision blurred with tears, all I can see is my bloody hand and hand-me-down purse.

". . ." This is real.

Purse. There's something.

"." I'm being raped.

Pepper spray! There's the pepper spray dad gave me. I reach for my purse, none of them notice. my nails scrape across the metal in my hurry to grab it. The next few moments are a blur.

"Tsssshhh" I would've never guessed freedom sounds like hairspray.

Cracked cement under my vans keeps me aware that I am alive, that I am disheveled and running across Port Angeles. My phone was broken in the struggle, my body is throbbing in pain. I hear someone scream and I press on harder.

 _"Angela. Jessica. Angela. Jessica. Get to them. Angela. Jessica. Restaurant."_ Safety, they are safety.

Time passes as if I'm in a dream. Is this what it's like to be in shock? My run is slowing, my feet feel the burdern Atlas alone had to bare. My knees jolt as they smack the pavement, my shoulders are hunched as I barf the vile contents of my stomach.

"Bella? Where- Oh my god! Bella are you okay? Jessica call the police now!" Angela?

"Safe?" Am I safe?

"Yes, Bella you're safe. Oh lord, is that blood?" Angela.

"Blood, and pepper spray hurts. Angela, call my dad. So sorry. Tired. So, so tired Angela."

My adrenaline must be running out, am I crashing?

Something, rather someone touches my shoulder and I flip. My hands snaps out and I scramble to crawl away.

"NO! Don't touch me. Not again, please." I gasp, it feels like the world crashed on my lungs.

"Oh my god Ang." I hear Jessica faintly

The world's so clear now; the rain pouring down on the shop, lights softly reflect on it's windows, cars vooming by in small successions of purring engines, Jessica grabbing Angela shoulders, while on the phone.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I just-." I lamely trail off, limply my hand raises towards her hand that I'd just slapped.

"Its okay Bella." She sounds so sad, I can see the pain in her face.

"I called the police, an ambulance is on it's way here. Do you, do you want to tell us what happened? You don't have to but-" Jessica's surprisingly sensitive rambling is cut short by the blaring ambulance. Finally.


	2. Dear Diary, Jessica

Dear diary,

Something bad happened. It started out so nice but then shit hit the fan.

Angela, Bella, and I went dress shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses for swiped out. At first it was awkward but that ended Angela and I got Bella to try on a dress. It was a simple periwinkle dress, it was a bit showy for her but she looked stunning in it. She gasped when she saw her reflection, in that moment the weird vibe she projected broke and she smiled so bright and oddly.

She tried to give advice on dresses, bless her heart, but she truly lacked all the feminine touch a teen our age should have. This only made Bella's abrupt leave less surprising, she's a jittery like one. Though I'm happy she tried.

After she left me and Angela paid for the dresses and went to our favorite restaurant the one with great rice lemon soup, surprising considering it's a Italian restaurant. We joked about this weird guy with sideburns, legit sideburns!

After we waited two hours we ordered our food and left. On our way out we saw Bella slumped at the bottom on the stairs. She was a mess. Her hair was a jungle of knots, twigs and broken strands, her face was scratched up, dirty and bleeding. Her eyes, her almond brown eyes that usually caught the light just right were so empty, she looked so small. She had blood everywhere and she was crying.

Immediately I started to call the police while Angela, bless her heart, tried to comfort Bella, she was in another world. I had just hung up when I heard Bella screaming for help. All Angela did was try to touch her hair and- it was then when I realized Bella was raped. The white on her face and blood on her pants.

I anxiously waited behind Angela while she tried to bring Bella back to us, by time she did the police arrived.

She dropped her purse and surged forward to Angela. They hugged and cried together, I couldn't hold myself back the prickly tears in my eyes surgered and I found myself confronting the police whilst the two started to stand, a metal clang called my attention away and I saw Bella's purse had fallen and spilled it contents revealing pepper spray, a broken phone and a book.

He attacked her outside a bookstore? Why hadn't the owners helped?

I don't know how to help Bella but I hope the police do. Me and Angela helped Bella into the back of an ambulance whilst the police started talking to each other and finally came to confront us.

The female officer asked Bella questions, some seemed too harsh, touching victim-blaming harsh, rage burned in my chest, a fire I never felt before especially when she started asking what she was wearing and did she at any point smile. I let my fury be known, only Angela's hand on my wrist stopped me from doing something worse than giving the police the 5th degree.

The male partner stopped the bitch, Rebecca, and sent her to their car. The male office, Jonas, was much more considerate and softer. When they were done they called another squad to check out the scene and left us.

I told Bella and Angela I would met them at the hospital and I would drive the car. I didn't want us to be stuck at the hospital once she got released.

Goodbye Diary,

I have to go.


	3. Angela's Ride Along

A/N Open to suggestions on the characters (personality, development etc), plot, everything.

I've always hated anything and everything related to the hospital or the hospital since I was in and out of them due to being a premature baby and because of now.

Now is watching my newest friend struggle to breathe looking every part of broken she probably felt.

Watching Bella's chest rise at such a rapid pace, I wondered if her heart would burst from her chest. I was nearly sick at the striking contrast between her pale skin and the grim, blood and other things. Her torn jeans, bloody skin and bruised thighs scream rape, her dead eyes only confirm it. She looks like she's going into the daze like before.

"Bella, look at me." I shiver as her lackluster eyes stared into mine, I could only wonder what she was thinking or feeling.

"I'm going to grab your hand, okay?" Her left one, the one without bloody or the dripping pepper spray. I watch her slowly drop her head in a gentle nod, a grimace of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips for a sliver of a second.

Her hand is shaking and cold. I hold it tight as mine begins to shake too. I rub my thumb across the back of her hand to offer as much comfort as I can and to distract myself.

"How'd shopping go?"

I feel a smile coming on, "We went with the last dresses."

"The purple strappy one and satin pink one?" My heart swells a little knowing she had been paying attention earlier when we went shopping together.

"Yup, Jess even got the gloves with the little diamonds on the sleeve. I think you'd like them." I look at her and see her slowly climbing out of the daze.

"Probably." And her eyes drop to the floor of the ambulance.

"Why aren't you treating my cuts?" She askes the medic tilting her head towards her. The medic furrowed her eyebrows and frowns.

"To perform a rape kit we have to be at the hospital with a doctor and nurse. Only a doctor and registered nurse can perform a rape kit. To preserve all evidence and materials, victims are encouraged to not shower, change clothes or anything that could cross-contaminate the evidence. The female police officer that came to the scene should have told you this."

Bella and I both looked at each other and frowned as we recall Rebecca, the officer. I think the medic understood the mutual dislike, she said no more.

The ambulance jerked up with every bump and pounded on the cement with every pothole. Unaffected by it due to experience with it, I shrugged it off but Bella's complexion whitened even further from the already unhealthy shade.

"What kind of dress would you like?" I asked I hoped this would help distract her.

"Maybe-We're here." The medic interrupted Bella, with probably the best news.

I heard people outside the door before I was blinded by the fluorescent lighting of the hospital.


End file.
